Boris
Overview Boris used to be a warehouse worker who possessed great strength. During the war, his neighborhood was shelled and some falling rubble injured his foot. His foot did not heal correctly which makes him move very slowly and loudly while running. However he still possesses his great strength which allows him to carry many things. He had a girlfriend named Ana and a son named Luka. During the war they hid beneath their home in the basement. Often, it was Ana who scavenged at night due to Boris' injury. She was shot and killed by a sniper while trying to get medicine for their ill child, Luka, who later passed on because of the disease. Consequently, he is the lone survivor of his family. He is the strongest character in terms of carrying capacity and maximum health. He is addicted to smoking and has 17 inventory slots. Trait Boris has the trait Strong but Slow, which gives him the highest inventory slots while also making him the slowest character in the game. He is clumsy and makes the most noise of all the scavengers while moving or scavenging (noise is measured by a visual 'ripple' effect that indicates the radius of noise, with Boris' noise radius being the largest). He has the highest health of all playable characters. Role Boris is a tier A combat proficiency character along with Arica. He can instakill when in Combat with any weapons even his bare fists, but needs to use a hatchet if he is back-stabbing. Boris is the one of the best scavengers because of his carrying capacity, which is the highest of all characters. Boris has 17 slots, compared to average characters who have 10 slots or Anton and Cveta with only 8 slots. This is 2 more slots than even Marko, meaning he can bring home more supplies than any other character per trip. However he is very slow and loud, meaning it can be difficult to explore new locations with him and especially when trying to be stealthy. He is a strong fighter but his slow mobility is a liability in combat, and hinders him when running from cover to cover at Sniper Junction. Otherwise his high health makes him ideal for melee combat. For example, Boris takes 5 hits to die by Emil using a knife, while others characters take 3 hits and Roman takes 4 hits. Boris can guard the shelter effectively, unlike some characters such as Anton or Cveta. Personality Boris has a kind of "gentle giant" trait. He is a caring and morally concerned survivor. He easily gets depressed or broken if he has to steal or murder someone. He even becomes sad when he learns that the others have committed crimes. Boris will be happy if he aids the neighbors or other survivor NPCs in all cases. While he generally has a negative reaction to any sort of violence, if he kills snipers or the soldier assaulting the girl at the supermarket he will view it as a good deed. He will immediately show his concern if someone in his party is sick or wounded and will display the desire to get meds or bandages for them, even going as far as to say he would call an ambulance if it were possible. Boris is addicted to smoking and his mood will be slowly drained if it is not satisfied. However the effect is very negligible, it seems. He can't play guitar. When in bad moods, Boris may sob all night and not sleep. This may cause the others to sleep poorly. Recruitment Speech Character Story # "I had a beautiful girlfriend, Ana. We had a kid. A wonderful son. Luka was just like me, he was only seven and already stronger than all the other kids. I bet he would've grown up to be a great weightlifter, as I always wanted to be. If I had saved him." # "When we were hiding in the basement, after they hit our house, we quickly ran out of food and had very little water. I could not move much because of my foot. Ana saved us both. She was a great mother, a real hero. Ana used to go out at night and she was bringing everything we needed." # "One day Luka fell ill with the runs, turned out he'd drunk water from a puddle. "I'm sorry daddy, I ate peanuts and I was terribly thirsty". Salted peanuts. This is not proper food for a child. Soon, he was getting weaker by the hour. Ana said she'd get him meds. She must've felt guilty for she didn't bother to wait for the sunset before she went out." Variant of story: # "I had a beautiful girlfriend, Ana. We had a kid. His name was Luka. He was going to be just as strong as me. But she used to pamper him too much. Boys should be brought up tough or they'll turn out soft. Or worse." # "My house was hit and we had to live in the basement. We were hungry, we had very little water. I couldn't do anything, my foot was crushed, and I felt so useless. Ana kept disappearing every night and as I lay there in pain, with Luka in my arms, I couldn't help wondering where she was getting the food she was bringing us." # "Ana was a terrific mother. She'd do anything for Luka. I mean, she did, when he got the runs from bad water he drank. Soon, he was weakening by the hour, so she went to get him the medicine. "You stay here, you can barely walk, and I'll run like the wind", she told me. But you can't outrun a sniper's bullet." Endings }} de:Boris fr:Boris ru:Борис Category:Playable Characters